My copending patent application relates to a rotary repackable cloth wheel assembly mounted upon a power-rotated shaft and a series of alternate spacers and flexible non-woven cloth discs of synthetic fibrous material. A stop abutment is secured to the shaft adjacent one end retainingly engaging the spacers and discs. On the other end of the shaft, there is employed a fastening means for securing the aligned assembled spacers and cloth discs to and along the shaft. The respective spacers have generally rectangular-shaped openings to fit upon the shaft, also of rectangular cross-section. Likewise, the respective non-woven cloth discs have similar openings so that the individual spacers and discs are secured to the shaft for rotation therewith and are constrained against rotation relative to the shaft.
From time to time as the respective cloth discs or some of them show signs of wear, the complete cloth wheel assembly is disassembled and the worn discs replaced by other cloth discs with the wheel or roll reassembled for further use.